


Magic in the Air

by blue_skyes



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: An imagining of what it was like on the night when Morticia Frump met Gomez Addams, and they fell in love.





	Magic in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, this took me a few days to write, and I hope you all enjoy reading it!

The sun shone brightly on the grounds of the graveyard as Morticia Frump stepped out of the car that hand just pulled up. She opened the parasol to shield her fair skin from the sun’s sharp rays, walking towards the funeral home. It was Morticia’s first funeral, and when she found that her father was going to be attending, she had begged him for weeks to let him bring her along. It was the funeral of Balthazar Addams, and while she didn’t know any of the Addams, she was excited to experience her first funeral, though she wasn’t letting it show.

Approaching the graveyard’s funeral building, Morticia’s nerves began to waver, and she stepped closer to her father. “Father,” She whispered in his ear, “Are you sure it’s alright for me to be here?”

“Of course, darling. As long as you pay your respects, and are respectful, everything should be fine. Now hurry, or we’ll be late.” He ushered Morticia in the door, and she was stunned at the amount of people there. Nervous, she closed her parasol, and waited for her father to make the first move. She followed him as he approached who seemed the head of the family, trying to ignore all the eyes that followed her as she walked. “Mr. Addams, how good it is to see you. My condolences over your nephew. May I introduce my eldest daughter, Morticia? I hope it’s alright I brought her along.”

“Mr. Frump!” Mr. Addams grinned, shaking Mr. Frump’s hand with a firm grip. “What a pleasure it is to see you here! And so this is your daughter Morticia, eh? She’s more than welcome here!” He turned to Morticia, smiling at her. “Hello there darling! Your father’s told me much about you! Nice to finally meet you!”

Morticia smiled shyly in return. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Mr. Addams. My condolences.”

Before Mr. Addams could reply, he was tapped on the shoulder by someone, them whispering something in his ear. “Ah! My apologies, but I must go take care of something last minute here. Please, feel free to mingle, the eulogy should be starting soon!” And with that, Mr. Addams walked off, leaving Morticia and her father to themselves. It wasn’t long that Mr. Frump had found himself in conversation with another member of the Addams clan, this one someone with the longest hair she’d ever seen. She excused herself, stepping back to a quiet corner of the room, silently observing the atmosphere of the room. Morticia was never much of a talker, and much preferred observing the people around her. Looking over the room, she saw a good mix of emotions, some sobbing and mourning, but also a fair amount of people smiling, celebrating the life that Balthazar Addams had lived. There was one in particular that stood out from the crowd. His laugh was so loud, it cut through the buzz of the crowd, attracting Morticia’s attention. He wore a grey and white pinstripe suit, smoking a cigar, speaking loudly with two other men. His dark slicked hair, and slight moustache, along with his boisterous personality, all had something that intrigued Morticia. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she wanted to know more about him. He looked over at her, his eyes widening in shock, before his expression softened, and he flashed her a smile. She debated going over to speak to him, but before she could even gain the courage, Mr. Addams stood in front of everyone, calling their attention.

“Everyone, please find your seats, the eulogy is about to begin!” Morticia found her father, not before taking one last look at the man who intrigued her, and sat next to him as she waited for the eulogy to begin. She watched as the first couple people said their words, telling stories of the dead man, before suddenly, the man who had intrigued her began stepping towards the mic. “And now,” Mr. Addams began, “My son Gomez would like to say a few words.”

_‘Gomez Addams…’_   Morticia thought to herself. Simply thinking the name made her heart flutter in a way it never had before. Sure, she had had plenty of gentleman callers, but she always sent them her sister Ophelia’s way, as her sister was more interested in dating than she was. Morticia had never really thought about love, more focused on her studies than anything else. But even though she had just finished her studies in Paris on spells and hexes, there was nothing that could have stopped the feelings that were forming deep inside her for Gomez.

“My dearest friends and family, how wonderful it is to have you all here. I’d like to say a few words about my dear cousin Balthazar…” Gomez’s words trailed off as his eyes met Morticia’s once again, and he shook his head, continuing his speech, but his eyes almost always focused on Morticia. She looked away shyly as she noticed, a slight shade of red tinging her pale cheeks. The eulogy went on, and she hung on to every word he said. Her heart pounded as she watched his eyes, his moustache, and listened to his laugh. Once the eulogy had ended, and everyone who wanted to speak had said their words, it was time for those who wanted to, to pay their respects. Though not having known the person who died, Morticia decided to step back in the quiet corner she had found before, letting the people who knew Balthazar pay their proper respects.

Morticia had not been there but a few moments, when she felt a hand gently tap her shoulder, and she jumped at the feeling, but when she turned, she saw it was Gomez, and felt her nerves rising once more. “O-Oh… Hello there.”

Gomez wasted no time, and took Morticia’s hand in his own, placing a kiss to it. “I’m so sorry if I scared you querida, I just saw you from across the room, and I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind since our eyes first met.”

“And the thoughts of you have infected my very mind.” Morticia smirked.

“Would it be too forward of me to ask you to accompany me on a walk through the graveyard?” Gomez inquired, extending an arm towards her.

“I think it’s a horrifyingly wonderful idea.” Morticia linked her arm in Gomez’s extended one, and followed as he led her to the graveyard just outside.

The moon had just begun to rise and the stars were beginning to pop out from the blackness of the sky. Morticia looked up, admiring their glow. “A terrible night, isn’t it?” Morticia sighed.

“It is indeed. But I love it.”

“As do I.” Morticia smirked, glad to have found someone who enjoys the might as she did.

The two continued their walk through the graves, Gomez speaking about himself, and his involvement with his cousin Balthazar, Morticia listening deeply to every word. Once finished however, he was still intrigued by the woman that he invited out walking with him. “So, querida, tell me about yourself.”

“Well, my name is Morticia Frump, and I’m a witch. There’s not much else to tell, honestly.”

“Morticia… what a horrifyingly beautiful name. But Cara Mia, I’m sure there’s more to your story, someone as beautiful as you.”

“Ah… well I did my witch studies in Paris... there was nothing quite like it. Those catacombs, they were absolutely stunning.”

“The Parisian catacombs? Why yes, those are stunning, however not as stunning as you, querida.”

“Gomez Addams, you really are a charmer, aren’t you?” Morticia smirked, raising an eyebrow at Gomez.

“Now Morticia, I may have charmed many women in my life, but you…” Gomez paused, staring Morticia right in the eyes. “You are someone special. You drew me to you the moment I first saw you. Cara Mia. You’ve bewitched me. I’ve fallen for more and more for you with every word you’ve spoken.” He dropped to one knee, staring up at her. “I may not yet have a ring, but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Morticia gasped in shock, not sure what to say at first. “Oh Gomez… Mon Cher… Of course I will!” Gomez leaped up from his spot at her response, pulling Morticia into his arms, planting a passionate kiss to her lips. She eagerly returned the kiss, and it took a while for them to break from their loving kiss.

Once they finally managed to break apart and calm themselves, Gomez quickly dragged Morticia back to the funeral hall, where he burst through the door, ready to make the announcement. “Wonderful news everyone!” He exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone in the hall. “Morticia Frump and I are engaged!”

The entire funeral hall, already in silence, turned white in shock at the sound of the news, the Addamses confused that Gomez, the womanizer of the family, had actually found a woman he wanted to settle down with, and so quickly as well. It wasn’t long however, before the entire clan began coming up to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Mr. Frump on the other hand, continued standing in his corner in shock, wishing he hadn’t brought his daughter along after all. Had he even thought that his daughter was going to get engaged to a man she had just met, much less an Addams, he would have made sure she stayed home. Morticia on the other hand, didn’t even notice her father, the ecstasy of her future life as an Addams to come overwhelming her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I really do hope you enjoyed reading, and that you leave me a kudos and/or a comment, so that I know what you enjoyed! And if you didn't enjoy it, that's alright as well, and I hope that you leave me a comment as well, letting me know what it is you didn't enjoy, and how you think I could fix it, as I'm always willing to learn and grow with my writing!


End file.
